<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>painted hearts by ministackedumplings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622917">painted hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministackedumplings/pseuds/ministackedumplings'>ministackedumplings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministackedumplings/pseuds/ministackedumplings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when Woohyun realizes Myungsoo will probably never win against him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungsoo | L/Nam Woohyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>painted hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted my work from 2016 after deleting it. This includes some slight revisions. I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Can you tilt it to the left?", Woohyun said pointing, at the uneven painting Myungsoo was currently holding by himself.</p>
<p>Myungsoo complained, "Come on. It doesn't matter." </p>
<p>"What are you talking about? It does matter. We're having my parents over and my mother is gonna go mental if she sees anything out of place." Woohyun retorted.  </p>
<p>Myungsoo pushed his forehead against the wall in front of him. His head landing right underneath the painting, giving it a bit of stability. His hands were stretched above him and if he could he would throttle Woohyun at this very moment. He groaned in frustration. </p>
<p>"Oh stop complaining, we're almost done." Woohyun said with a small lilt to his voice. </p>
<p>
  <em>i hate him. he's terrible. why doesn't he just do this? he's the one who's been going to the damn gym. </em>
</p>
<p>"Now move it towards the left-" Myungsoo started shifting the painting. "No. Nooo. Not that left your other left."</p>
<p> Myungsoo stopped, "What- This is my left you idiot." </p>
<p>"No I meant your right." </p>
<p>"How the hell don't you know your directions?" shouted Myungsoo.</p>
<p>"I do know my directions." Woohyun retorted, "Sometimes I just want to play some. Is that so bad?" </p>
<p>"No that's not right. We've been at this for over an hour!" Myungsoo replied to the wall in front of him. He wanted to look back, but he was afraid of straining his neck even further. He slept on the couch, the other night waiting for Woohyun, and his neck hasn't been the same ever since. </p>
<p>Myungsoo continued, "I swear to- ahh". Myungsoo shrieked. He felt something behind him and lo and behold, Woohyun was right there behind him. Woohyun didn't hold up the painting though, his hands pushed around Myungsoo's waist in a hug. Myungsoo's head slowly becoming mush as Woohyun decided to whisper into his ears, "I can and I will make this up to you." He stopped for a moment, continuing, " Just hold out a little bit longer."  </p>
<p>Woohyun's breath lingered on Myungsoo's neck. Myungsoo longed to hold him back, but Woohyun left with just a light kiss on the neck. <em>it's official i freaking hate him. </em></p>
<p>His voice was farther away this time, "Okay, just a little bit more Soo-ah , how about we move it to the right now?" Myungsoo replied, "Are you sure it's the right this time?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Woohyun exasperated. "I'm not gonna trick you right after telling you about it. That would just be terrible."</p>
<p>
  <em>yeah like this isn't terrible. </em>
</p>
<p>Myungsoo loosened his hold on the painting just a bit and moved his from underneath the foothold of the painting. He moved it towards the right slightly. "Just a little bit more," called Woohyun's voice from the back.</p>
<p>"Almost." A shift to the right.  "Almost," drawled Woohyun. </p>
<p>"Isn't it done?", Myungsoo said tiredly. "DONE. PERFECT!", shouted Woohyun. </p>
<p>Myungsoo let go of the painting and jumped away from the wall. He turned around to face Woohyun and shook his head in dismay. "It's been 2 hours ya know." He twisted and rotated his arms, trying to get the kinks out of them.</p>
<p>"TWO HOURS." Myungsoo emphasized. "Where is my gift?" He asked impatiently. He made his way across the living room towards Woohyun.</p>
<p>Woohyun chuckled, leaving his arms wide open. "Come here," he said fondly. Myungsoo buried his head in Woohyun's neck, whilst Woohyun massaged circles on the top of Myungsoo's back. </p>
<p>"You worked really hard. And I'm telling you my mom is gonna love it." He smiled against Myungsoo's mop of brown hair. "It's just about that present." Woohyun paused. Myungsoo took a second to move his head away from Woohyun, his eyes narrowed, having a feeling that he would not like the sound of the next words that were going to come out of Woohyun's mouth.</p>
<p>"You still have to fix the paintings in the bathroom." Woohyun sounded a bit regretful. Myungsoo's head fell back. "Why me," he sighed. Woohyun tighted his grip across the top of Myungsoo's back, " For me," Woohyun said aloud, and then a bit quieter, "and maybe my mom."</p>
<p>"Fineee." Myungsoo drawled out. Woohyun pulled him in close and pressed a light kiss against his neck, "Its a part of your gift."</p>
<p>Myungsoo smiled with a nod, and set out to find the paintings for the bathroom. </p>
<p>Woohyun chucked to himself, thinking about how easy it was to get Myungsoo to do things for him. A bit of talk about his mom and a kiss here and there and the younger boy was a goner. Woohyun thought he shouldn't take that much advantage, but how could he not? Myungsoo was just a bit too head over heels and Woohyun wouldn't have it any other way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>